Teen Spies
by Chrystal-power
Summary: Sakura comes back from summer vacation with a heartache and new found determination to become better than she was. Not so trusting, but can she do so when the school decides to have an exchange program? Sasusaku Nejiten Naruhina Shkaino title suggestive


**Chapter 1**

**-**

**-**

**I've been watching and reading lots of spy/drama/mystery type stories so I decided to write my own. Tell me what you think! Im welcome to criticism im a new author so not to harsh! I don't own Naruto.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

As a spy I've had to take on so many different identities, each character I play I have to believe im her, I have to know everything about her, to her job, all the way down to her weight.

If I don't memorize everything about the person I could slip up at any moment, get caught in the act, and that could mean death. There were only two times I've been in a life or death situation.

Once when I snuck onto Area 51, on some mission I should have never accepted, and the other time when I was about to sit down for lunch, and my school pants tore. Talk about dying of embarrassment, I thought Hinata blushed deep; I swear my blush was a completely different, darker, shade of red.

Usually when im in a situation like the pants tearing, I really want to be someone else. Whenever something happens to you that could completely diminish you're rep I bet you want to be anyone but you.

And right now I wanted to be anything but me, because I know everyone but I was happy. New school year starting, seeing old friends, and meeting new ones. But, I was the only one I think, that had been called on a mission this summer.

I had to pose as a new girl at Smiles Away camp for the whole summer. Yes, Camp for me is usually fun, but not when I know that im not there for fun, im there for one reason and that was to get close to the target.

Okito Tenshi. Tenshi is a nice guy, he's handsome too, but to bad he was an enemy. The prime suspect, a spy the same as my self. When I first arrived there, I couldn't believe that it was him.

He looked so innocent, he was so charming, and I fell right into his trap. I was his target; we were both each other's targets. But, I was the weak link; I just couldn't take in the fact that he was the enemy spy, the one sent out to steal the gold stone.

I told myself that since I passed last year's spy exam with flying colors, that I knew I had become smarter, stronger, and more ready to take on the world.

Bullshit.

I gave myself false hopes, because he was SMARTER, he was STRONGER, and he is just better than me.

I fell for him, his looks, his personality; I couldn't see that he was evil, until the stone was gone. I knew he used me, I knew he had won, and I had lost, I hadn't even put up a fight, I just gave it away to a pretty face.

Im too trusting, they say to never judge a book by its cover, and by his cover I thought he was the wrong guy, they had the wrong person, he told me he loved me, and I was certain one hundred percent it wasn't him.

Ha. Guess like I was wrong, I would've lost that bet.

So, that's why I just sit here, staring out of the window of the airplane about to land at the airport. I was only a half an hour from my school; I get to see my friends. But, I wasn't excited.

My heart is still hurting; he was my first kiss, my first boyfriend, but, it wasn't because he wanted to be, it was because that was his mission.

That's why sometimes I wish I was a normal girl. A normal seventeen year old, getting on the bus to her high school, on summer breaks going to camp just to have FUN not to capture an enemy.

But, I know, I knew ever since my sixth birthday, when my aunt gave me a badge with my name on it, age, weight, and height, and took me to this school, Konoha institute, I knew I was never going to be normal, I was born into a generation of spies.

My aunt is the headmistress at my school; she's a legendary spy, known at ever spy school in the world. How could my life be normal?

At times it was normal, my friends, besides the fact of them also being spies, they were always there for me, and stood up for me, like normal best friends do, or should do. My aunt acts normal, not very much, when she's off duty she's always drinking.

My teachers are somewhat normal, one of my teachers is always reading this book called 'Make out paradise'.

Note to self: Find out why he is so interested in the book.

My gym teacher, she's normal, makes us run miles, and we play normal games like Basketball and Football, when we earn it, other times were practicing defensive techniques, and offensive techniques.

Note to self: Watch strength. No broken training dummy, no mad Tsunade and no miserable me.

The plan landed at the airport and once I got my luggage I sat waiting for my aunt. She's usually late, scratch that she's ALWAYS late. Her and Kakashi-sensei. They are not punctual people.

Usually Tsunade is drunk when she's late, and im scared to let her drive, I ask her to let me drive, and she says no, and I sit in the backseat, which is safest for me.

When Kakashi-sensei's late he always makes up some dumb ass excuse. "i Got lost on the path of life." or "A black cat crossed my path so i had to take a different road" like hell im buying that.

Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted by someone ruffling my pink hair. "Hey, kiddo!" a womans voice said. I looked up and saw my aunt smiling down at me.

"You cut you're hair didnt you Sakura?" she asked.

I stood up and began walking behind my aunt rolling my luggage. "Yeah." I answered. The only reason i had cut my hair is because Tenshi liked girls with short hair, i didnt cut it that short it was just a little below my shoulder. It used to hand down pass my waist, I think that maybe cutting it was a good idea, an improvement.

"Sakura..." my aunt said. she looked at me her smile left her face. She figured me out."I know you're still sad, and angry, but dont be, all spies make mistakes we all have failed at least one mission"

I looked down at my feet. "Have you ever failed any missions?" I asked. She hesitated."Have you EVER failed a mission? Have you EVER been used before? Have you EVER had you're heart ripped out, and shattered into a million pieces?"

She stopped and looked back at me, tears were flowing down my face. "No, I havent. I couldnt possibly know how you feel, but im trying to. Just remember..."

I looked up at her trying to stop the tears, and impatiently waiting for her to finish. "Spies learn from their mistakes, and although misfortune has come upon you, good fortune is soon to come."

It took me a few seconds to completely comprehend what she meant. I knew i had to learn from my mistakes, but what good ever happens to a spy? I come home from a mission alive. That's a good thing. But, nothing really, really good ever happens to a spy. We dont get paid, it's out duty, and we should be happy to protect others. If it's one of those you know, posing as a princess mission.

I got into the car with Tsunade after placing my luggage in the trunk, and we both sat in silence for the whole ride to my school. I know some part of my was glad that I was away from the place where my heartache had occured, my friends could comfort me when i arrived, but, for some reason I felt like something was wrong.

My aunt said that after misfortunate, good fortune was supposed to come, but it didnt feel like it to me.

-

-

-

The car came to a hault and we both jumped out the car. I looked up at my school, hadnt changed. Hadn't gotten any bigger, not like a school that was already the size of like three mansions could get any bigger, but i can dream. The lavender pain was still chipping off. The only thing new about the school was the windows, and i hope the computers. Our computers are so slow, they have dial up.

I opened the doors to reaveal the polished floors, it clearly showed my depressing reflection when i looked down. I went up to the board and looked for my room assignment. Room 140b, North wing, sublevel 1. Again i was sharing a room with Ms. Ino. That girl snores like a pig.

But, shes my best friend, although im seriously considering earplugs at night. I heard a sound behind me and i quickly turned my head, At first i thought it was Tsunade, because the stranger was wearing black pants, but i noticed they were longer.

I began moving my eyes upward. The figure was wearing a red short sleeve jacket that showed off their muscles, their hands were in their pockets. I wasnt sure if to identify the stranger, a boy or girl, maybe it was a very buff girl.I couldnt identify 'it' until 'it' spoke.

"Excuse me, im trying to find my room number, and you're blocking the way" he said. His voice sounded annoyed. I stood up straight and looked at his face. His flawless face, and the irritated look on his face.

I was about to blush until i noticed something. The Konoha Institute for girl spies, was name that for a reason, why? because it was specifically made for GIRL spies!

"What are you doing here?" i asked. I placed my hands on my hips and awaited for an answer. I probably irritated him more, but a girl needs answers!

"Why do you think im here? At a school?" he asked with a smirk.

"I don't know what you're doing here! At a school for GIRL spies!" i retorted, putting inferences on the word 'girl'

"Sakura...there's something i need to tell you." my aunt said walking up behind the boy. "We've decided to hold an exchange program here."

Oh great, More distractions. My heart was already hurting because of him, and i couldnt get him out of my head but now, another cute boy, and probably more or gong to attend this school. Good fortune is coming..no not really.

"And since im going to this school, i need to know where i'm going to sleep so i need you to move." he said. Rude much. I reluctantly moved out of the way and ran towards my aunt.

I didn't know that there was a boy school for spies, not that i think Kakashi and the rest of my sensei's just knew how to spy when they were born, but i didn't expect them to attend Konoha.

"Sakura, also i need to ask you a favor, Can you please give this young man a tour?" she said pointing to him.

I already thought things were going to fast, just got to, what i like to think of as home, and now boys were inflitrating it, it's just a matter of time until the girls here start operation: crush.


End file.
